In certain computer architectures, a computing system may comprise multiple distinct computing nodes, each with its own processing circuitry (e.g., CPU, SoC, etc.), that may be tightly coupled through a fast fabric, enabling the computing nodes to see a globally accessible pool of low latency, byte addressable persistent memory. Occasionally such architectures may be described as “rack-scale”, and therefore a computing system based on such an architecture may be referred to herein as a rack-scale system. Certain example rack-scale systems may include on the order of thousands of computing nodes and petabytes of global persistent memory.